Francis McReary
Irish-American |family = Maureen McReary (Mother) Mr. McReary (Father) Kate McReary (Sister) Patrick McReary (Brother) Gerald McReary (Brother) Derrick McReary (Brother) |affiliations = LCPD Manny Escuela (Formerly) Niko Bellic (Formerly) Clarence Little (Formerly) |vehicles = Black Landstalker |businesses = Deputy Police Commissioner |voice = Thomas Lyons }} Francis "Frankie" McReary (Irish: Proinsias Mac Ruairí) is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a main character in Grand Theft Auto IV. Francis is the corrupt Deputy Police Commissioner, and the second-oldest son of the McReary Family. He works at the Westminster Police Station in Westminster, Algonquin. History Francis is the brother of Patrick McReary, Derrick McReary, Kate McReary and Gerald McReary. Background Francis and his siblings grew up in an Irish Catholic home. He is frowned upon by his brothers, who consider him a hypocrite for his career in law enforcement; Patrick McReary remarks that "Francis is just as crooked as we are — more so"; Francis gives his brothers similar disdain for their open criminality. He initially aspired to become a priest, but as his brother Patrick recalls, he had to abandon that ambition after being caught cheating on his final test to qualify; as an altar boy, he also had a tendency to steal money from the church collection plate. Francis tells Niko that his philosophy to cleaning up the streets of Liberty City is "one percent at a time" — assassinate small-time crooks and drug dealers one by one, to "improve" the city without involving the legal system. This may be mere self-justification on Francis' part — the tasks he sets for Niko are overwhelmingly focused on covering up his own misdeeds. Francis is implied to have illicit tastes, which go unspecified but which may be related to drugs and/or prostitution, as he orders the assassination of a drug-dealing pimp who is implied to be personally inconveniencing him. It seems he has the same philosophy as Frank Tenpenny, thinking if a necessary number of people do like he does, the community would improve. Events of Grand Theft Auto IV Francis first meets Niko Bellic during a publicity spot with Manny Escuela. Later in the game, he calls Niko and arranges a meeting at Castle Gardens, where he reveals that he knows of Niko's criminal activity in Liberty City; Niko agrees to work for Francis in exchange for his turning a blind eye to Niko's other crimes. Francis first orders the death of a blackmailer who possesses incriminating photographs, and then the death of Tom Goldberg, a lawyer who has evidence against Francis. He has Niko kill a drug-dealer and pimp in the East Holland projects, and then the dealer's accomplice, who is threatening to talk to the police about McReary. Blood Brothers After Francis' brother Derrick returns from Ireland, Derrick intends to expose Francis' corruption out of spite, something Francis could not accept as he aspires to become the Commissioner of the LCPD. He orders Niko to kill Derrick during a meeting he has arranged with his brother. Niko either chooses to follow Francis' orders, or goes against them and spares Derrick's life by killing Francis instead. Either choice will end Niko's career with Francis, although Niko can choose to exploit Francis' guilt in the future if he survives. Killing Derrick also allows the player to retain the services of using Francis to remove any acquired wanted levels for the remainder of the story. If the player chooses to assassinate Francis during the mission "Blood Brothers", he is then buried at the Colony Island cemetery. Mission Appearances ;GTA IV *Street Sweeper *Call and Collect (Boss) *Final Interview (Boss) *Holland Nights (Boss) *Lure (Boss) *Harboring a Grudge (Post-mission phone call) *Blood Brothers (Boss/Can be killed) *Undertaker (If spared in Blood Brothers/Corpse; If killed in Blood Brothers) Wanted level reduction If Francis' life spared in Blood Brothers, the player can call him and have any wanted level up to 3-stars they have cleared by him. Although this can be done multiple times, the wait required between calls is undetermined — calling too soon after the last successful call will merely redirect to Francis' answering machine. Once the player finishes the story missions, Francis' ability will not be available anymore because most contacts, him included, on Niko's cell phone are deleted at the end of the game. Gallery FrancisMcReary-GTA4-Artwork-Head.png|Francis McReary's artwork. GTAIV 2010-10-31 02-48-00-07.jpg|Francis McReary talking. GTAIV 2010-10-31 02-40-14-68.jpg|Francis in GTA IV. Francis mcreardy's office GTAIV.jpg|Francis McReary in his office. Storyphoto 32.png|Francis behind an LCPD sign. Blood Brothers (GTA4) (meeting Francis).jpg|Niko and Francis meeting in Castle Gardens. Blood Brothers (GTA4) (meeting).jpg|Francis and Derrick meeting in Lancet. Blood Brothers (GTA4) (aiming).jpg|Niko aims at Derrick and Francis. Trivia *If Niko kills Francis, his gravestone in Colony Island reads: "Here Lies Francis McReary, Brave, Honest, Shot Dead." *Francis can be seen on the homepage for Libertycitypolice.com. Navigation de:Francis McReary es:Francis McReary hu:Francis McReary nl:Francis McReary pl:Francis McReary sv:Francis McReary McReary, Francis McReary, Francis McReary, Francis McReary, Francis Category:Determinant Characters